femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
|season=1 |number=9 |image=File:Angel & Demons title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 1, 2011 |writer=Michael Hurst |director=Michael Hurst |previous=Haunted |next=Help Me, Rhonda }}"Angel & Demons" is the ninth episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot With a city on edge, thanks to a serial killer, two detectives race to stop him before he slays his newest victim. But "victim" may not be the best description for Angelica, a stunning strip-club employee with a dark side of her own. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: The animal kingdom is a fiercely violent domain. Animals kill for food, for territory, and for survival. But there is one animal that's known to kill for pleasure – man. We live in a world populated by angels and demons. You're about to meet both. Cast Episode Cast *Neil Hopkins as Charles Solomon *Ellie Cornell as Detective Janet Wright *Kiko Ellsworth as Detective Carter Judson *Makkina Ridgway as Angelica *Ashley Stamm-Northup as Virginia *Stephen Macht as Mr. Ryan *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Princess Rene as Herself *Geoff Meed as O'Brien (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Michael Hurst *Written by Michael Hurst *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Jon Berry *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recordist, Foley Mixer and Sound Editor *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Recordist *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Christopher Mukai - Sound Editor *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ho-Sung Pak - Fight Choreographer Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1894838/ Angel & Demons] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/07/09/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-8-angel-demons/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 108 – Angel & Demons] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-angel-and-demons/429401 Angel & Demons] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in a police outfit.jpg|Lilith in a police outfit Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes